1.50 - 1.59
1.56-1.59 (9/7/2014) * True Form Primal Frenzy no longer costs 20% life to cast * Thief base damage decreased from 14 to 12.5 * Assassin base damage decreased from 22 to 20 * Master Spy base damage decreased from 19 to 18 * Warrior base damage increased from 12.5 to 15 * Dark Zealot base damage increased from 20 to 22 * Hid the alliance tab * Added a cooldown to Alchemic Fuser crafting 1.53-1.55 (9/5/2014) * Assassin's Touch crit bonus decreased from 200%/250%/300% to 175%/225%/275% * Cunning crit bonus decreased from 75% to 50% * Dark Zealot crit bonus decreased from 175%/200%/225% to 150%/175%/200% * Strength stat max health per point increased from 5 to 10 * Intelligence stat max energy per point increased from 5 to 10 * Agility stat life armor per point increased from 0.25 to 0.50 * Fire Stone/Magic Fire Stone burn building radius reduced * Quickfix to Battle.net Icon, rescaled * Added a fallback trigger for hiding the hero info panels * Added a fallback trigger for disabling sharing of units 1.52 (9/3/2014) * Thief basic class can now properly critical strike on a cloaked strike * Assassin's bounty should now properly awards minerals * Updated Loading Screen * Updated Game Icon * Increased pick up item range slightly * Decreased drop item range slightly * Severely reduced pawn range to ships (was @ 500 :s) now pawn range is 8 * Killing enemy heroes now has a more complex and gratifying experience bonus * All Subclasses now have increased experience required to reach next level old and new values shown below: ** Old Experience Reqs. 200/525/900/1350/1900/2600/3500/4650/6100 ** New Experience Reqs. 500/785/1350/2025/2565/3510/4550/5800/7015 * Megalisk Life increased from 225 to 285. * Updgraded Panthors Life increased from 165 to 225 * Updgraded Panthors Life Armor increased from 6 to 6.5 * Upgrade Panthor now has a life regeneration of 1. * Upgraded Panthor now has the passive ability "Reinforced Plating": * The next incoming damage is reduced by 30%, 4 second cooldown. * You can no longer equip multiple shields/armors/weapons when purchasing from ships * A cannoneer awaits unsuspecting noobs, but fears EMP's * A new craftable item, Multi-Dimensional Pouch, has been added to the Tannery: * Craft Requirements: Any Hide + Any Hide + Void Crystal * Allows the unit to carry 4 (Netting +3) additional items within. * Cannot hold armor, shield, or weapons. * Does not allow crafting of more advanced structures. 1.51 (9/1/2014) * -Heroes of players who leave before noob time will not have their hero resurrected * -Burning damage of both fire stone and magic fire stone doubled from -2/-4 to -4/-8 * -EMP now costs 50 Energy to use * -EMP no longer at permanent 0 charges for a hero that uses it once * -Zergling Nest now costs 20 Energy to use * -Zergling Nest has a 8 second cooldown * -Trickster EXP bug fixed 1.50 (8/31/2014) * -Leaving players heroes now instantly die * -Boss Stuns now trigger a hostile reaction from the stunned hero * -Instant use non-targeting abilities that caused your unit to stop attacking no longer do. I.E. Wild Roar, Immortal's Call, etc * -You can now view the players that leaved again, but no longer share control with anyone * -Heroes will now die in Transport Ships when their heat reaches 0 * -Forge crafting all has a linked 1 second CD * -Victory Enabled mode is now defaulted on and can be voted off * -There is now a day/night cycle * -Magic now gives brief descriptions when used * -Magic "Random Hero Location Swap" now works properly * -You can no longer "overfill" a structure; preventing items from getting lossed within the building's/unit's origin * -When you are approximately at full hp and consume Cooked Meat you are given the buff "Well Fed" which disables decay for 60 seconds * -Post Meditation gives you the buff "Well Rested" which disables energy decay for 60 seconds * -When you are approximately at full heat and near a fire you are given the buff "Toasty" which disables heat decay for 60 seconds